Although the invention has general applicability to any given system where the formation and deposition of calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate and/or calcium sulfate is a potential problem, or where other problems due to deposition of suspended inorganic matter such as iron oxide and clay, or organic matter, such as oil, are encountered, the invention will be discussed in detail as it concerns cooling water and boiling water systems.
The term "cooling water" is applied whenever water is circulated through equipment to absorb and carry away heat. This definition includes air conditioning systems, engine jacket systems, refrigeration systems as well as the multitude of industrial heat exchange operations, such as found in oil refineries, chemical plants, steel mills, etc.
The once-through cooling system, as the name implies, is one in which the water is passed through the heat exchange equipment and the cooling water is then discharged to waste. Usually, a once-through system is employed only where water at suitably low temperature is readily available in large volume and at low cost. The normal source of once-through cooling water is from wells, rivers and lakes where the cost involved is that of pumping only. In a once-through system, no evaporation takes place and consequently the water does not concentrate. Circulating water characteristics are the same as the makeup water.
The use of a recirculating system, in which a cooling tower, spray pond, evaporative condenser and the like serve to dissipate heat, permits great economy in makeup water requirements. With dwindling supplies of fresh cold water available for industries' cooling requirements, increased use must be made of recirculating systems in which the cooling water is used over and over again.
After passage of the circulating water through the heat exchange equipment, the water is cooled when passing over the cooling tower. This cooling effect is produced by evaporation of a portion of the circulating water in passing over the tower. By virtue of the evaporation which takes place in cooling, the dissolved solids and suspended solids in the water became concentrated.
The circulating water becomes more concentrated than the makeup water due to this evaporation loss. Cycles of concentration is the term employed to indicate the degree of concentration of the circulating water as compared with the makeup. For example, two cycles of concentration indicates the circulating water is twice the concentration of the makeup water.
Deposits in lines, heat exchange equipment, etc., may originate from several causes. For example, the precipitation of calcium sulfate and calcium phosphate will form scale. In addition, solids foulant particles may enter the system. Through collisions with neighboring solids particles, these foulants may agglomerate to a point where they either foul a heat transfer surface or begin to accumulate in lower flow areas of the system. On the other hand, corroision is the electrochemical reaction of a metal with its environment. It is a destructive reaction and, simply stated, is the reversion of refined metals to their natural state. For example, iron ore is iron oxide. Iron ore is refined into steel. When steel corrodes, it also forms iron oxide.
In speaking of deposits which form in cooling water systems, it is important to bear in mind in mechanism causing the deposit, otherwise confusion may result. In general, the term "scale" applies to deposits which result from crystallization or precipitation of salts from solution. Wasting away of a metal is the result of corrosion. The agglomeration of suspended solids particles also results in deposit formation. While a deposit results in all of these cases, the mechanisms of formation are different and different corrective methods are required to prevent each type of deposit.
Some of the factors which affect scale formation are temperature, rate of heat transfer, the calcium, sulfate, magnesium, silica, phosphate, alkalinity, dissolved solids and pH of the water.
In the past in order to minimize the formation of the scale forming salts, cooling water systems were operated at pH's where the solubility of the "hardness" or "scale forming" ions was the greatest. Because the pH's of the systems were acidic, corrosion inhibitors together with dispersants were the normal treatment. Corrosion inhibition in most instances required chromate treatment. With the advent of tight control regarding toxic pollutant discharge, operating parameters of cooling water systems had to be changed in an attempt to utilize non-chromate treatment. The development of high pH and/or non-chromate corrosion programs over the past few years has concurrently enhanced the potential for heat exchange fouling due to chemical precipitation. Presently, most non-chromate treatments include phosphate and/or phosphonic acid compounds, such as the alkali metal polyphosphates, organophosphates, e.g., phosphate esters, etc., amino-trimethylenephosphonic acid, hydroxy ethylidene diphosphonic acid, and water soluble salts thereof. However, the reversion of the polyphosphates and the organic phosphates plus the use of alkaline operating conditions leads to the formation and deposition of the highly insoluble calcium phosphate. Also since there may be phosphate in the makeup water supply, for example, tertiary sewage treatment effluent for makeup water, calcium phosphate scaling has become one of the major problems encountered. Of course, the formation of calcium sulfate in cooling water systems also results in a scale formation problem. Calcium sulfate is often associated with the use of sulfuric acid for pH control, especially in connection with sidestream softening, and with the greater calcium concentrations associated with higher cycles of concentration.
Another principal scale-forming material encountered in cooling water systems is calcium carbonate formed by the decomposition of calcium bicarbonate. This compound has an inverse solubility curve (i.e., the solubility decreases as the system temperature increases), and its solubility is lower than most of the other potential scale imparting moieties that may be present in cooling systems. Calcium carbonate is soluble in acidic solutions, but since most cooling systems are operated at alkaline conditions to retard corrosion, calcium carbonate scaling remains a problem.
Although steam generating systems are somewhat different from cooling water systems, they share a common problem in regard to deposit formation.
As detailed in the Betz Handbook of Industrial Water Conditioning, 8th Edition, 1980, Betz Laboratories, Inc. Trevose. PA, Pages 85-96, the formation of scale and sludge deposits on boiler heating surfaces is a serious problem encountered in steam generation. Although current industrial steam producing systems make use of sophisticated external treatments of the boiler feedwater, e.g., coagulation, filtration, softening of water prior to its feed into the boiler system, those opertions are only moderately effective. In all cases, external treatment does not in itself provide adequate treatment since muds, sludge, silts and hardness-imparting ions escape the treatment, and eventually are introduced into the steam generating system. The problems which the system where there is low flow, thus restricting water circulation. The baking of mud and/or sludge on tubes and sheets will result in overheating and failure, thereby requiring downtime for repair or replacement of the structural parts. In addition, mud, sludge and silts may become incorporated in scale deposits adding to their volume and heat insulating effect.
Accordingly, internal treatments have been necessary to maintain the mud and silts in a suspended state. These internal treatments have been generally referred to in the industry as sludge conditioning agents.
In addition to the problems caused by mud, sludge or silts, the industry has also had to contend with boiler scale. Although external treatment is utilized specifically in an attempt to remove calcium and magnesium from the feedwater, scale formation due to residual hardness, i.e., calcium and magnesium salts, is always experienced. Accordingly, internal treatment, i.e., treatment of the water fed to the system, is necessary to prevent, reduce and/or retard formation of the scale imparting compounds and their deposition. The carbonates of magnesium and calcium are not the only problem compounds as regards scale, but also waters having high contents of phosphate, sulfate or silicate ions either occurring naturally or added for other purposes cause problems since calcium and magnesium, and any iron or copper present, react with each and deposit as boiler scale. As is obvious, the deposition of scale on the structural parts of a steam generating system causes poorer circulation and lower heat transfer capacity, resulting accordingly in an overall loss in efficiency.
Although the foregoing is directed for the most part to cooling water systems and boiler water systems, or more specifically steam generating systems, the same problems occur in scrubber systems and the like. Any aqueous system having calcium and magnesium cations and the exemplified anions, particularly the phosphate and sulfate anions, will experience the formation and deposition of scaling salts.
In addition to the above noted scale and sludge formation problem in cooling and boiler systems, process leaks may often cause oil agglomeration or the ike in the particular system. In addition, in certain scrubber systems, hydrocarbon vapors or mists may be drawn into the process gas stream and are scrubbed by the scrubbing liquor. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to disperse such oil agglomerations.
Many different type materials have been used for the treatment of water systems. Of the vast number may be mentioned alginates, lignins, lignosulfonates, tannins, carboxymethyl cellulose materials, and synthetic polymers such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,577 (Godlewski et al), of common assignment herewith, certain acrylic acid/hydroxylated lower alkyl acrylate copolymers are disclosed as being effective in controlling the formation and deposition of scale and/or suspended solid matter which otherwise would occur in aqueous mediums containing scale imparting ions and dispersed particles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,448 (Ralston), the formation of solid scale-forming salts in aqueous solution is inhibited by adding to the solution small amounts of certain amino phosphonate compounds, together with a water soluble polymer having a molecular weight from about 500 to about 12,000 selected from the group consisting of polyacrylic acid, copolymers or acrylic acid and up to 50% acrylamide and polyacrylamide in which at least 50% of the amide groups are hydrolyzed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,398 (Ii et al) discloses yet another water treating process wherein a polymer having a structural unit derived from a monomer having an ethylenically unsaturated bond and having one or more COOH radicals is combined with inorganic phosphates, phosphonic acids, organic phosphonic acid esters, or polyvalent metal salts, to prevent scale formation and corrosion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,723,956 (Johnson); and 3,549,538 (Jacklin); also disclose varied approaches in the water treatment area. For instance, the 2,723,956 Johnson patent discloses a boiler scale treatment which comprises copolymers of maleic anhydride and other polymerizable mono-ethylenic compounds such as methyl vinyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, styrene, alpha-methyl styrene, vinyl acetate, methyl methacrylate, isopentene, amylene, diisobutylene, isoheptene, nonene, dipentene, ethyl cinnamate or abietic acid.
In the 3,549,538 Jacklin patent, disclosed are scale inhibition compositions and method comprising a nitrilo phosphonate or nitrilo carboxylate compound, such as, nitrilotriacetic acid or nitrilomethylene phosphonic acid, and a water soluble sulfoxy free polar addition polymer having a molecular weight of at least 1,000. Preferred classes of the water soluble sulfoxy-free polar addition polymers comprise maleic anhydride-styrene copolymers and acrylic acid homo and copolymers.
Despit the efforts of the prior art, the water treatment industry is constantly searching for means for inhibiting scale formation and/or for dispersing solids particulate matter, efficiently and in a cost effective manner. It is especially desirable to provide a single treatment program which is efficacious in control of the formation and deposit of the noted scale forming salts, yet serves to disperse both inorganic and organic matter which may exist in the system to be treated.